Drabble's Paradise
by Loki Lie's God
Summary: Minha coleção ainda pequena de Drabbles. Provavelmente crescerá com o tempo.
1. Chicletes Mágicos

**Chicletes Mágicos.**

- Oe, Ichigo! – a morena gritou assim que viu o ruivo entrando pela porta do quarto.  
- Lá vem... – pensou alto, notando o entusiasmo da garota. – O que foi, tampinha? – olhou dezenas de pequenas embalagens em cima de sua cama.  
- Olha que demais! – ignorou o insulto. – São chicletes mágicos! – os grandes olhos azulados da garota brilhavam.  
- Chicletes mágicos? – perguntou curioso.  
- É! Você faz uma pergunta, e então masca o chiclete. Se ficar verde, significa que é verdade, se ficar laranja, significa que é mentira! – Ichigo achou que os olhos da garota ofuscariam até o sol, de tanto que brilhavam.  
- Rukia, isso não funciona! – disse calmamente.  
- Funciona sim! Quer ver? – abriu uma das pequenas embalagens. – Oh chiclete mágico, aquele que tudo sabe... Diga-nos! Eu sou uma shinigami? – então colocou-o na boca e começou a masca-lo. Alguns segundos depois, mostrou a língua para o shinigami de cabelos alaranjados.  
- Viu! Ficou verde! O chiclete sabia que eu era shinigami! – Ichigo tentava segurar o riso, mas era difícil.  
- Se não acredita, por que não tenta? – desafiou.  
- Certo, eu vou tentar. – pegou um chiclete e abriu a embalagem. – A Rukia é tampinha? – olhou-a nos olhos, desafiador. Então colocou o chiclete na boca, e alguns segundos depois, mostrou a língua esverdeada para a garota.  
- Não é que o chiclete acertou? – começou a rir. Rukia corou de raiva.  
- Seu... – pegou um chiclete. – O Ichigo é um cabeça de tangerina idiota? – colocou-o na boca e depois de alguns segundos, mostrou a língua esverdeada para o garoto. – Realmente, esse chiclete sabe tudo! – riu-se.  
- Ora sua... – pegou outro chiclete. – A Rukia é salva-vidas de aquário? – sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas nem se importava. Mascou o chiclete e mostrou a língua novamente. – Esse chiclete não erra uma! – riu novamente. Notou então que Rukia havia ficado séria, então notou o sorriso no canto da boca da morena.  
Ela pegou outro chiclete, e abriu-o lentamente.

- O Ichigo... Gosta de mim? – perguntou. Notou o ruivo corar violentamente e segurou-se para não rir. Mascou o chiclete. Aqueles segundos de silêncio pareceram uma eternidade, e então a morena mostrou a língua. Laranja era a cor.  
Ichigo notou a felicidade da garota murchar e os ombros caírem. Notou o sorriso desaparecer e um suspiro suave escapar de seus lábios.  
Virou-se e andou até a porta.  
- Baaaaaaka... Eu te avisei. – virou-se e sorriu para a morena. – Esses chicletes não funcionam. – saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Não viu o sorriso da garota, muito menos os outros pacotes, ainda fechados, irem parar na lata do lixo.

**OWARI**!


	2. Sometimes

**Sometimes.**

Apenas às vezes...

Mesmo ela o desejando tanto, apenas às vezes ele aparecia.

Mesmo ela murmurando seu nome durantes seus sonhos, apenas às vezes ela o via.

Apenas às vezes...

Pela primeira vez na vida se arrependeu de algo.

Arrependeu-se de ter escolhido a Soul Society, e não ele.

Arrependeu-se de não ter pedido para ele ficar.

De não ter ido com ele.

E agora, apenas às vezes ela o via.

Tocou a caixinha de suco, recordação da ultima visita do ruivo à Soul Society, alguns dias atrás.

Lembrou-se de como se divertiam apenas com a companhia um do outro.

Como se sentia leve ao ver seu sorriso.

Como se sentia feliz ao ver seus olhos brilharem.

E agora, apenas às vezes ela tinha esses prazeres.

Apenas às vezes.

- Rukia-sama. – Hanatarou a chamou timidamente.

- Sim? – respondeu aborrecida, tirando a pequena mão da caixinha de suco e se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Você tem visita. – sorriu ao ver os olhos da garota brilharem.

- Visita? – levantou-se e saiu pela porta.

- Oe, Rukia. – ouviu a voz... Aquela que apenas às vezes ouvia.

- Ichigo. – sorriu-lhe. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou casualmente.

- Sabe como é... Estava passando pela vizinhança e vim ver como você estava. – claro... Vizinhança... Apenas em outra dimensão.

- Claro. – sorriu. – Quanto tempo vai ficar? – encheu-se de esperança.

- Quanto tempo você quiser que eu fique. – enlaçou-a pela cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela.

- Então acho que dessa vez será muito tempo. – passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço e beijou-lhe com sofreguidão... Anseio... Saudades.

E ela percebeu que a distancia não feria seu relacionamento. Que a saudade não diminuía seu sentimento... Percebeu que o relacionamento deles era assim... Apenas às vezes... Mas essas vezes sempre valiam a pena.

**OWARI!**


End file.
